The role of the Molecular Pathology Core is to support investigators in the Program Project Grant by providing dedicated molecular biological analyses for effective assessment of disease states, the molecular basis of response to therapy both in patients and in animal models, and the analysis of immune reconstitution following transplant interventions. The services provided by this Core are those that extend beyond routine preclinical studies and standard clinical care. This Core provides molecular testing for projects that monitor treatment outcomes, detect eariy disease recurrence and minimal disease states. Rapid and quantitative assessment of experimental therapies is necessary for accelerated and accurate analyses of potential efficacy. Quantitative assessment of minimal residual disease will be performed using TaqMan chemistry for a robust assessment of disease response and potential recurrence on clinical specimens. The core will utilize novel, massively parallel next generation sequencing technology in addition to the standard real-time PCR methods to improve detection of minimal residual disease and provide an assessment of immune reconstitution. The centralized performance of the molecular procedures by this Core will avoid duplication of efforts in the program and ensure timely, efficient and consistently high quality results.